Angels And Hidden Demons
by DerekTheSourWolf
Summary: Naruto dies but is given a second chance! There's a catch though...he has to save the person he had given his life for in the first place AGAIN! Can he do it? And what happens if he fails? SasuNaru.
1. I Only Made It To Heaven's Gate

**A/N:** Okey doke new story!...so this came to me suddenly and well I just HAD to write about it! SOooooo...I did XD! And..uh..yeah my other stories...I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THEM! It's just I can promise you I'll update faster all I want but to be honest updating all depends on if I'm hit with some serious inspiration! It's only when I feel a chapter is perfect do I update and trust me that takes me awhile!

Oh and yes there is a mention of god and heaven and all that but please don't be mean, I understand everyone has different beliefs and I'm not saying ANYONE is wrong and I'm not saying I'm right because I'm probably not...this is a story guys so enjoy it for that reason. It's a story.

ALRIGHT! Enough of my rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

**_I Only Made It To Heaven's Gate_**

…I'm…dead? Damn…

There comes a time where we go through the last stage of life. Death. Unfortunately for me mine came a little too soon for my liking.

As I looked around me I couldn't help but cringe at the awful, boring, white…nothingness that surrounded me. I looked down but it was useless, there was nothing. If I wasn't totally freaked out and well…not dead, I probably would have thought it was cool that I was practically flying in the air or was I floating? Bah, what's the difference!? Anyways, I took a step forward, or at least tried to, and headed to where I felt an unusual pull. It was weird; everywhere I looked there was nothing but I felt as if I went _just_ a little farther I would finally be free of this isolated world.

I squinted as I noticed a brilliant change of color in the distance but as I got closer fear welled up inside me. The blood red hair had caught my attention at first but it was the soft face yet fierce expression of the male, who I now stood in front of, which held my attention completely.

His eyes were lined with black as if he hadn't slept in years and he had a red tattoo on his forehead written in kanji. Just looking at his cold green eyes sent shivers down my body.

"A-Am I in Hell...!?" I said loudly. I feared for my soul, so I racked my brain, searching through my short life to see what I could have possibly done to have myself thrown in such a horrible place.

The red head rolled his eyes and I almost started to hyperventilate when he took a small step towards me.

"AH! Please forgive me God! Look if this is about that one night in-" my sentence was cut short when a pale finger was pressed against my lips.

In a soft yet demanding voice the red head said "Calm yourself Naruto, you're not in Hell."

I gave a shaky sigh "Thank God." The red head chuckled, I was suprised that someone like him could have such a pleasant laugh.

"I know all this must be suprising to you but first let me introduce myself, my name is Gaara and I _was_ your guardian angel."

"Was?" I asked.

"You're dead now Naruto, you don't need my protection anymore now that you're in God's Kingdom." He stated simply.

I frowned "Well you sure did a crappy job at protecting me." I said briskly.

"Tsk, when He chooses when your time is up, **your time is up**." I flinched a little at his harsh tone but I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Gaara's eyes softened at this and then he turned around. I watched in amazement as he reached out in front of him and seemingly opened a drawer of some sort out of thin air.

"How di-"

"Here." He held a small stack of papers in his hands as he turned back to me. I looked at him questioningly and hesitantly took the papers from him.

"What is this?"

"Normally, when people die they are given a record of all the evils they committed while living. Of course if you committed too many or they are to severe to be forgivable you wouldn't even be here, but anyway your case is very rare."

"Rare?" I asked innocently.

Gaara smiled and glanced down at my small stack of papers. "Look for yourself."

I looked down and was surprised to see that the papers were…blank.

"Huh…there's nothing on them though?"

"Exactly, you're one of the few people to have never committed an evil."

"Everyone does something wrong in there life, I can name a bunch of thing I've done through the years!"

Gaara shook his head and leaned back on some sort of wall that I just couldn't see.

"Sure you can like…let's see…that night in Vegas when you got drunk, that time you cheated on your chemistry test, and that time-"

"Alright, alright! But then why isn't it written on these papers?" I demanded as I poked the papers roughly.

"What kind of time do you think I have? I have to much crap to do during the day to be worrying about such small insignificant acts. When I say evils, I mean sins or to be more exact the seven _deadly_ sins."

Gaara paused for a moment, he looked as if he was listening to something or someone but before I could ask he looked at me again.

"I have important news to tell you but first let me finish what I was saying before…you Uzumaki, Naruto are not greedy, you do not lust for things like a pervert would, you're not a glutton, lazy or envious. You're not revengeful and you're not filled with vanity. You're a very innocent person Naruto…"

I felt my face heat up, I don't know why but it embarrassed me to be described as innocent, it made me feel small and naïve.

"Okay…I get it, so what is it that you needed to tell me a little while ago."

"I was getting to that." Gaara looked me straight in the eyes, his stare made me nervous but I couldn't look away. "Naruto, do you remember how you died?" There was that demanding voice again.

"Yeah...uh…I…" It was then that I realized that I _didn't_ remember. The image was there in my mind but it seemed the harder I tried to remember the fuzzier and less clear the image got. But it wasn't just my death that I had forgotten but slowly people, names, places, and all sorts of old and new memories were beginning to fade.

"You don't remember. That's what happens when you die so do not be alarmed."

I grabbed at my head, I didn't want to forget. I barely got a glimpse at a memory that was of me and some other people; I don't know who they were because their faces had already disappeared, before suddenly it was gone.

"You don't have any memories of when you were alive Gaara?"

"No. Trust me when you enter heaven memories will seem meaningless."

"Oh…this isn't heaven?" I waved my hand to our white surroundings, Gaara laughed.

"Oh no, this is…well I guess you can call it the entrance. Anyways you won't be experiencing the wonders of heaven just yet."

"W-What, why!? Did I do something wrong?"

"No,no, no! You've been given a task Naruto, one that **you** can only do."

"What is it?" I asked. What could I possibly have to do? I mentally prayed that it wasn't some sort of test because I'll tell you now I only made C's in high school and then there was that rare B I got only once every blue moon.

"Naruto, you did a courageous act before the time of your death. You risked your life for another, someone you didn't even know. This person still needs help Naruto, help only you can give."

"Who is-?" I suddenly felt the invisible floor under me give way. "A-Ah!" I reached out for Gaara but he moved away from my grasping hands.

"You're going to be given your life again Naruto for the sake of the person you had given your life to in the first place. You will know him immediately when you see him, do not be afraid and tru………" I was too far away to hear him now and it aggravated me because I still had so many questions to ask.

As I fell the white air around me got darker until I was engulfed in darkness. I was freighted; the once white space that had annoyed me to no end seemed so much more welcoming now then the cold black hole I seemed to be falling through.

It was quiet not the quiet you would experience in a library or something no it was much quieter then that, this…this was complete silence. I got the urge to scream out, to break the unbearable silence but I found that I had no voice, not a single sound could escape me. If I was scared before I was terrified now. I tried to straighten myself out as I fell but I felt a growing weight in my chest, it spread quickly through my body. I finally gasped out when a sharp beating resounded from somewhere in me. Before I could take in my first breath I finally hit the end. The pain was astounding, I crashed to the hard, unforgiving, black floor and warm blood oozed from various cuts and gashes I didn't have before. I lay limp on the ground; I could hear the cracking of my bones as if I was being hit by some invisible force. The pain was paralyzing. My head pounded violently as waves and waves of forgotten memories rushed back to me.

Tears fell from my face and I wondered why this was happening to me when I was abruptly attacked by a new memory. It was hazy but it brought light to what I was experiencing now, what I was feeling, all the pain and suffering, was all my body had gone through at the time of my death. I flinched as the memory played and replayed in my head. I could barely make out the figure of a young man; he looked about my age, crossing a street. Something, I couldn't see it but something was coming right at him! I-It was...

"I don't believe this…" I laid still and listened. Was I going crazy? I looked around but still there was nothing to see.

"Call the doctor in here now!" Who is that? I tried to get up but instead a scream ripped itself out of my throat. I gripped at the fabric that now was underneath me and grinded my teeth as the pain from before returned full force. Since when was I in a bed?

"Hold him down!" I heard a new voice yell. I continued to yell but gradually all my pain slipped away and my body slumped back onto the bed. A new darkness surrounded me but this was a comfortable darkness, one I fully embraced. I managed to open my eyes wide enough to see people all around me, I didn't bother to try and recognize anyone because I knew that in the state I was in I wouldn't have gotten very far.

"You've been give a second chance young man, you're very lucky."

My head began to spin so I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a numbing sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats the end of chapter one! YAY! First off, YES I will explain better HOW Naruto died WHO he saved and all that stuff just be patient...and uh well if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask I would be happy to anwser them!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please.


	2. Annoying Angels And Rude Bastards

**A/N**: Things to know before you read this chapter:

1) 'This, is when Naruto is thinking or talking to Gaara.'

2) _"This, is when Gaara is talking, remember only Naruto can hear him and see him"_

3) "This, is just when they talk, you should already know this XD"

Okey doke, here's Chapter 2! ENJOY!

* * *

**_Annoying Angels And Rude Bastards_**

'Ugh…' I mentally groaned. Oh, how I wish I was dead again. The pain that had come with my accident had vanished when I had died but now that I was alive again the pain was unbearable.

"_Quit your whining, the pain you feel now is nothing then what it __**should**__ have been…"_

I had woken up a couple hours before to find myself laying in my hospital room with tubes and all this other crap hooked up to me. No one was with me because it was still early in the morning and visiting hours weren't until later.

"_I'm so bored hurry up and get better already…" _And then there was Gaara, my guardian angel, who was becoming increasingly annoying as the seconds passed.

"Gaara shut the hell up." I said in a raspy voice. Gaara had been beside me when I had woken up, it scared the crap out of me because I thought that I was still dead but he had explained that guardian angels were always with the humans they had to protect but because I had _died_ once I would be able to see him from now on.

"_I wouldn't talk out loud if I were you people will start thinking you're crazy." _Oh and unfortunately I would also be the only person able to hear him.

I groaned loudly this time 'Tell me again why my body wasn't completely healed when I came back to life…'

"_I already told you, a freaking semi ran into you, it would have been a little weird if you survived something like that without so much as a scratch."_

The pain I had experienced when I was being revived was, according to Gaara, the pain that I went through when the semi truck had hit me. The reason for this was because I had to have SOME of the injuries I had gotten from the hit so that it didn't look like a full out miracle from God, which it technically since was but Gaara said He doesn't like publicity.

So, what I was left with was:

1) A broken leg,

2) A mild concussion,

3) A few cuts and bruises,

4) And lastly, a broken pinky finger.

I stared at my broken pinky and then looked at Gaara.

'Why, my pinky finger?' I asked.

"_It was that or a broken penis, so get over it." _

I knew he was joking but I still grabbed at my pinky and muttered 'I'll stick with the broken pinky…'

I looked at the clock that hung by the door 'It's almost time for visiting hours…'

Gaara looked out the one window that was in my room, _"Don't forget about your mission, Naruto."_

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't understand why I have to help this guy out, what's his problem anyway?'

I still hadn't seen the guy I have to apparently save _again. _It was really frustrating, especially since his face was all blurry in my memory.

"_You'll find out soon enough, he's coming with your friends up the elevator now." _

I waited impatiently in my bed, the memories of all my friends and family had come back to me the night before and I felt excited and nervous at the same time. The monitor began beeping rapidly.

"_Calm down." _

'I can't it feels like I haven't seen them in ages.'

"_You saw them just yesterday before you died." _Gaara stated in a bored tone. I rolled my eyes; I wasn't even going to bother explaining what I meant.

Gaara found most things I said confusing but I didn't blame him. Gaara explained, in the few hours that we had been talking since I was awake, that when you die you lose every bad feeling and every memory that you had while alive.

"_Only happiness and love fills the dead,"_ He had said. _" and I have no need to fear when I know that He is with me." _

"_I don't remember the friends I had when I was alive so I can't understand these feelings you have like, nervousness and fear…" _Gaara suddenly said. I looked over to him and was about to ask why he looked so glum when the door was flung open.

"NARUTO!"

"KIBA!" I yelled back as I sat up from the bed. Kiba bounded over to me and gave me the tightest hug I had ever had.

"Kiba, let Naruto go, he can't breathe!" A girl with short pink hair came into the room followed by a girl with two spiky ponytails.

"Sakura, Temari!" Sakura smiled and she quickly went over to me and gave me a soft hug.

Temari turned back to the door, "Hurry your ass up Shika!"

"I'm coming…." Shikamaru mumbled as he entered the room.

I noticed that Gaara tensed when Temari entered the room but I didn't have time to ask.

"Jesus, Naruto we…I mean, the girls were so worried about you!" Kiba yelled. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She leaned down and whispered, "Kiba was crying like a big baby all yesterday night." Kiba blushed brightly, overhearing Sakura's "whispering".

"All right, either you quiet all down or visiting hours for Mr. Uzumaki are over!" a big busted woman walked into the room a clipboard in hand. She wore a doctor's coat and a frown marred her beautiful face.

"I'm you doctor, Tsunade." She greeted as she walked over to me. She gave me a good look over.

"It's a miracle you're alive..." She checked my pulse. "...I even declared you dead kid, then out of nowhere you start breathing again...it was the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life." My friends all had their eyes to the floor as if they were remembering those horrible moments.

"Amazingly, you're injuries weren't too serious. You had a mild concussion but the dizziness you probably feel should subside in a matter of days. You may leave the hospital if you feel like it but I highly recommend you be watched over for the next two weeks just in case."

Kiba looked about ready to volunteer for my care but just then another person came into the room.

The room was quiet and my eyes locked with those of the man that came in. He wore a black suit and his hair neatly fell against his face and was stylishly gelled in the back. His presence was intimidating, he looked important and the way he held himself added to that.

The fog that covered the face of the man that I couldn't see before suddenly lifted.

'I-It's him!'

_(Flashback)_

"That movie was…AWESOME!" I pumped my fists in the air.

"Yeah, I have to admit that was pretty good, considering the fact that it was Kiba's choice." Sakura said, Kiba stuck his tongue out at her.

"It wasn't that great." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You slept through the entire thing!" Temari said angrily.

"Tried to." He corrected. I laughed and didn't notice where I was walking until I bumped into a tall, mean looking guy.

"Oops, sorry dude."

"Tsk, watch yourself, dobe." The man said briskly before pushing past me and to keep walking down the dark sidewalk.

I growled quietly, "Rude ass…" then I felt Kiba put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, forget it." Naruto nodded and dug his hand in his pockets looking for his cell phone.

"Crap!" They looked back at me questioningly.

"Where are you going Naruto!?" Kiba yelled when I turned and started running back to the theater across the street.

"I think I left my cell phone in my seat!"

As I ran back I could see the tall man waiting to cross the street. He seemed lost in thought and to my surprise he began crossing without even noticing that the crossing signal hadn't even turned green yet.

A large semi was racing towards him and it looked like the person driving hadn't seen the man because he made no notion of stopping. I felt a sudden burst of adrenaline flow through me and I acted without thinking.

The last thing I remember was the shocked face of the man, the pain, and my name being yelled out.

_(End Flashback)_

"I will take that responsibility, Tsunade-sama." The man said.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well. I'll be leaving then, I have many more patients to attend to."

She turned her attention back to me and smiled. "You saved this man's life, you should feel very proud." She left and the room was quiet again.

"Uh, Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said quietly.

"...Guys I'm kinda hungry, can you bring me some food?" Temari took the hint and began herding the rest out of the room.

"Will do. We'll be back!" Just before closing the door behind her she sent a warning glare to the Uchiha.

"Sooo…" I began. Sasuke walked over to my bed and looked over me just like Tsunade had. When he was done his gaze went back to my face.

"I've paid your hospital bill already, so you don't have to worry about that." My eyes grew a hundred times bigger and my mouth fell open.

"You did what!? How much-"

"The amount I paid is not important, it was the _least_ I can do." His face was passive.

"The _least_ you can do is to look both ways before crossing the street next time." I said jokingly, he didn't think it was funny at all.

"_Hahahaha!" _Well at least Gaara had a sense of humor.

I coughed into my hand and changed the subject, "Uh, I really don't think I need someone to look after me-"

"_You idiot don't say that! If he takes care of you then you can get close to him and find out what you need to do to finish your mission." _

I nodded my head in agreement which caused Sasuke to give me a funny look.

"It doesn't matter what you think, you'll be under my care for the next two weeks and that's that." I frowned, this bastard is rude.

"I can just ask any one of my friends to look after me, _you_ don't have to!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm not even doing this for you, I'm not a nobody like you and anyways if word gets out that I got saved by someone like you and didn't even return the favor my reputation and business is ruined."

I was furious now 'You ungrateful bastard!'

"_Easy now Naruto." _I ignored Gaara and continued to glare at the Uchiha.

"You've already paid my hospital bill I don't want your help with anything else! Go away!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed making the wires and tubes fall off my body.

The room began to spin and I couldn't get myself balanced. I felt myself falling over but Sasuke quickly went in front of me and caught me into his chest.

"Dobe, you can't walk yet." He said as he sat me back down. His face was still emotionless but the rude tone he had before was gone.

"Teme…" I rubbed my temples, trying to stop my head from spinning.

There was a knock on the door and Kiba, Temari, Sakura and Shikamaru came back into the room.

"The food here looks gross so we went and got you Chick-fil-A!" Kiba said with a grin as he held up a small paper bag. I laughed, deciding to forget the argument I had just had in favor of enjoying a good meal with a good attitude. They all sat with me, even the teme, as I ate and we talked about all sorts of things, but we all avoided anything that involved the night before.

Again, I could see Gaara tense up and stare intently at Temari; he would go as far away from her as possible without leaving the room but then come back a few minutes later.

'What's with you?' I had asked while Temari was busy chatting it up about something that had happened to her last week.

_"...I think I know her...?"_

--

"We know where the Uchiha lives; he gave us his address so that we could visit you." Kiba said as he helped me into Sasuke's car.

"Tell Iruka that I won't be coming to work, okay?"

"He already knows. He wished he could have come visit you today but we got a new project and he's working like crazy." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"What's the new project?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it; you've got a two week vacation! Don't worry we'll work twice as hard to make up for your absence, I mean who cares if we don't get sufficient sleep because of you!." Sakura elbowed Temari in the stomach angrily.

"I don't want to leave you all with all the work, that's unfair to you guys!" I complained.

"You work to much Naruto this is your chance to get a break," Sakura leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "…and besides you get to spend it with a hottie." She glanced suggestively at Sasuke, who was to busy talking to someone on the phone to notice. My face turned red and I punched her lightly in the arm.

"I thought I told you I wasn't gay." I frowned. She always made fun of me, just because I have curves doesn't mean I'm gay dammit!

"I really hate it when you lie to yourself like that Naruto." She laughed and danced away before I could hit her again.

They said their goodbyes and then drove off in their own cars, leaving me with Sasuke.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked after a few minutes had passed in silence.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the rode as he replied, "I'm the C.E.O. of my families company, Uchiha Inc." My eyes bugged out.

I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before. Uchiha Co. was, and still is, the biggest advertising company in the world. I wanted to slap myself for not remembering.

"I saved an…Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You really are slow, you're friends knew right when I told them my name." he stated.

I wanted to strangle him but unfortunately he was too rich and famous to kill and I could tell by the way Gaara was looking at me from the backseat that, that would be a bad idea.

"What do _you_ do?"

"Oh, the great Uchiha is interested in a simple 'nobody' like me, I'm flattered." I laughed when he glared at me. "I work for Jiraiya Productions; I'm an animator."

"And your friends, they work with you?"

"Kiba's an animator; Temari and Sakura are screenwriters and Shikamaru does a little bit of everything."

Sasuke nodded showing me that he was listening. He didn't say anything for awhile so I figured he didn't want to talk anymore.

"I…" I looked over to him and grinned when I noticed there was a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yes?" Sasuke turned his face away slightly, still keeping his eyes on the rode.

"I never thanked you…for pushing me out of the way like that…"

I blinked in surprise and I laughed quietly to myself when the blush on his face grew.

"Forget about it."

"Hn...I don't cook, so don't expect me to make you anything." Sasuke said, his blush slowly diminishing.

"Well, you're in luck 'cause I do!" I said proudly. A smirk crept onto his face and he let out a chuckle.

"You should listen to that pink haired girl and stop lying to your self."

"Huh?"

"Do you like men?" I felt my eye begin to twitch.

"_Yeah, Naruto I think you should really start questioning your sexuality."_

"I'M NOT GAY!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well that was chapter two! Questions you should be asking: GASP! What's Gaara's connection to Temari!? What's going to happen when Naruto finishes his mission!? What if Naruto fails!? AND, Why was Sasuke so out of it the night Naruto had to save him!?

Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. A Permanet Solution For A Temporary Prob

**A/N:** (sigh) Finally! Okay so here's a little update on things: First off, as some of you might have already noticed I've renamed this story, have no fear though that doesn't mean the stories changed, I've also renamed the first two chapters. Why? Because they were boring titles...and that's pretty much it, there's no point in getting into my mind's weird logic. And Secondly, I'm currently working on my other stories seeing as I finally have free time in my horribly busy life...so that's good!

Okay! Enough of my mindless rambling, On With The Story!

_**

* * *

**_

A Permanent Solution For A Temporary Problem…?

The car ride to Sasuke's house was a silent one. I refused to speak to him.

'_Do you like men?'_ UGH, the nerve of this guy! And to make things worse the bastard laughed, in fact he's still laughing!

I glared at him, "You're a jerk…"

"I was just joking." He said, trying to control the small chuckles that still escaped him.

"I've never laughed that much before…" He said as an after thought. I looked over to him but his laughter had stopped and he seemed to be thinking hard over something. The car was quiet again.

Gaara was sitting in the back of the car and he shifted awkwardly which was funny because well he almost looked like a regular person but again I had to remind myself that he was dead, he was an angel to put it more nicely, and I was the only one that could see him.

"_Naruto, how long have you known Temari?"_ The question was so sudden and had seemingly come out of no where that at first I didn't think I heard right.

'A few years…why?' There was no immediate reply but I could almost feel Gaara's shrug.

"_I don't know…forget it." _I leaned back in my seat and shifted my broken leg to a more comfortable position.

'You know…now that I think about it…Temari told me once that she had two younger brothers…I've seen a picture of them and I can't help but think that one of them looked just like you.' I felt a sudden tension rise and I started getting second thoughts about whether I should have said anything.

"_Let's not talk about that again…"_ I looked back and caught the uneasy expression Gaara's face held.

'Gaara…do you know Temari?' I asked in excited curiosity.

"_Just leave it alone. It was stupid of me to ask to begin with." _I pressed in my lips together in a tight scowl as Gaara held his head as if in pain.

"What are you looking at?" I looked over at Sasuke and smiled sheepishly knowing how weird I must have looked just then.

"Oh, ha-ha! Don't mind me; I'm just a little weird." I said with a laugh.

"Obviously." Sasuke muttered back. I glared but he had looked away and nodded his head forward. I looked and was surprised when I was met with a large gate.

The gates opened almost automatically and he drove steadily through them, I stared back as the gates easily closed as soon as we had entered. I turned back to look at the large house we were nearing. It was beautiful; there were no flaws to be seen. Neat, crisp grass, blooming rose bushes lined the long driveway and the house it's self…simply gorgeous.

"Wow…you must be freakin' loaded!" I exclaimed without thinking. A small laugh escaped him as he neared a large open garage. I gaped; there was just no end to how much money this guy had.

There were cars and even a few sport bikes in almost every color imaginable. As Sasuke parked the car inside, I exploded with laughter when I spotted a pink mustang in the back.

"What's with the pink mustang?" I said with a smirk.

"It was my mother's." Sasuke answered quietly as he stepped out of the car. He went around, got my chair from the back, and came to my side, opened the door as he helped me out and then carefully sat me down in my wheel chair.

I was surprised at how gentle he was being when I had been so sure he'd be the kind of person to actually make me crawl myself onto the seat.

Once settled he quickly pushed me along. We followed a smaller stone path that led to the house's main door.

"Do you live here by yourself?" I asked curiously as he opened the large doors.

"Yes." Was his simple answer. I was too distracted by the inside of his home to question further.

The inside, dare I say, was even more beautiful than the outside. It seemed the whole house was beautifully furnished. Two elliptical staircases led up to the second floor and a grand crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling.

"It looks nice but that's all it is, it's only there for appearance so I've never actually turned it on." Sasuke said as he looked up at the chandelier with me.

"Could you turn it on…?" I asked embarrassed that I was acting like I had never seen a chandelier before.

"Do you want me too?"

"Please?" Sasuke nodded and turned back to face the door and flipped up a few switches that were by it.

I quickly looked up and smiled as the chandelier slowly lit up, it's brilliant light scattered by the many crystals that made up its design. The whole entry room was magnificently lit in a matter of seconds and I stared in awe at the way the chandelier shined and sparkled in its own majestic way. The small crystals swayed and played a soft tune as one last gust of air made its way through the front door as Sasuke closed it. I looked back at Sasuke, who had been staring at me, and smiled.

"It's really pretty; you should have it on more often." He shrugged and slowly flipped the switches back down. The light faded and we were left in the dim light that managed to enter through the darkened window.

"Let me show you to your room." He pushed my chair down a small hallway and stopped at some metal doors.

"You…have an elevator?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say 'Yeah?' like it's nothing! You. Have. An. Elevator!" I yelled turning in the wheelchair as much as I could to look at him.

"Yes. I know this is my home after all." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you to high and mighty to walk up the stairs?" I asked with a smirk.

"No…I had it made for moments such as these." He patted the wheel chair and looked me in the eyes. "Sometimes I have guests that are as handicapped as you are now so it's not like I have an elevator for my own personal use." He pushed me in and we quickly ascended to the second floor.

The door opened slowly and I quickly gripped my seat tightly when a sudden wave of fear hit me. I looked at the dark hallway in front of us frantically.

'Something doesn't feel right…' I glanced at Gaara, who had silently been following; he didn't look to be fazed at all by the strange aura that emitted from the hallway.

"_Don't be frightened Naruto, what you are feeling now is the pain and suffering that Sasuke himself has imbedded onto this house."_

'I don't understand.' I looked up at Sasuke who frowned and tensed up as he pushed me down the gloomy hallway.

"_To put it simple, something happened here, this whole floor causes nothing but anguish for Sasuke…Naruto, don't forget your mission is to save Sasuke, maybe not so much physically but mentally, so this may very well be something you'll need to find out yourself through him." _

Sasuke stopped by a tall door and opened it silently.

"Wow…" I wheeled my self in and tried to take everything in. The room was big and the walls were painted with a pale blue, a large king sized bed was in the back right underneath a window; the soft dark blue curtains lightly touched the carpeted floor. In a corner of the room was a door, probably a closet, and there was another door just a few feet away.

"The bathroom is there…and my room is just on the other side."

"A connecting bathroom?"

Sasuke looked away for a moment then replied, "If you don't like that I could give you a more private room…I just thought this would be best so that if you needed my…assistance…"

"It's fine…" I bowed my head, "thank you…even though you don't really want to do this for me, I still want to…thank you." I felt a hand touch the top of my head and I quickly looked up to see Sasuke staring at me awkwardly.

"What I said at the hospital…that was a little harsh…don't take it to heart. I've never taken care of someone so…I was a little nervous. So I…uh…I apologize. I shouldn't have called you a nobody." He looked away and let his hand slip back to his side.

"Apology accepted." I laughed when he looked at me with a start. "What? I get over things quickly."

"Hn…" Sasuke went over to the closet and opened the door. "You're friends said they'd drop by tomorrow to bring you some of your own clothes…" He said as he went into the darkness. He searched though it quickly and came out with a bundle of clothes. "…but until then you can wear my stuff…"

He came over to me and gave me a quick look over "With that cast it'll be difficult to get you dressed in anything but my clothes are probably bigger then yours so it should be fine." He wheeled me over to the bed and then swiftly lifted me on to it, I couldn't help the blush that I was sure was spreading across my cheeks.

He handed me a large white shirt and I quickly pulled off the hospital gown that I had been wearing to replace it with the shirt. I blinked in surprise when the shirt was almost long enough to pass my boxers.

"You're so big." I said absentmindedly, I heard him chuckle at this and my face flared up at the second meaning my comment held.

"Freakin' perv." I muttered. He smirked at me as he held up a pair of loose shorts.

"Do you want me to help you put these on or are you fine in sleeping with what you have on?" I frowned.

'Dammit…this is embarrassing.'

"I'm fine; it'll be too much of a hassle to have to have to take them off tomorrow anyways." Sasuke nodded and threw the shorts aside.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he folded my chair and placed it beside the bed.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then…I'm right next door so just yell out if you need anything." I nodded as he made his way to the door but before he could leave a question suddenly popped into my head.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped at the door and looked at me questioningly. "Uhm…you…were in deep thought that night, right? I mean…that's the reason, right? You didn't see that semi coming because…" A frown planted itself on Sasuke's face and in turn I also frowned but more in worry then of anger.

Sasuke, although his eyes were towards me I knew he wasn't actually looking at _me_, again he had that same face he had the night of the accident and I couldn't help but notice the strange mixture of emotions that floated around those dark orbs. He blinked and focused on my face for real this time before he turned toward the door, was he hiding his face?

"I…" I leaned forward as I felt that whatever he was going to say was of great importance and I couldn't miss it. "You shouldn't have saved me…someone like me. What I wanted was…" He stayed silent and I clutched at the bed sheet below me as I resisted the urge to go up to him and turn him around, I needed to see his face, at that moment I wanted to see it so badly, I needed to understand what he meant and I could only do that if I could see his face.

"Go to sleep now, you must still be tired, what with all that medication they gave you…I'll be next door if you need me." He left and shut the door behind him.

"Ah…?" What was that about? I shouldn't have saved him? I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and I looked over at Gaara, who was also looking over at the door intently.

"Gaara…this mission of mine…it's going to be difficult isn't it."

"_Yes."_ I rubbed my temple in soothing circles as I fell back on the soft pillows.

"What if I fail Gaara?"

"…You cannot. You must not fail. Success in this mission is all you need to hope for." A trickle of fear ran through me, Gaara wouldn't avoid the question if it wasn't bad. I closed my eyes and rested my hands over them.

'You shouldn't have saved me…? What did he want?'

_Death. _My eyes snapped open and I gave a startled gasp. Death? Was he going to say death? My thoughts raced over the night before, I remember seeing him by the stop lights and how he started crossing…because he didn't notice the crossing signal, right? Or was it…intentional…?

"Gaara…that night…Sasuke, he knew that semi was coming, didn't he?" I stared up into Gaara's pale green eyes, they held nothing, they were as blank and frightening as Sasuke's the night I had saved him.

"_He attempted suicide…and you stopped him." _

I glanced over at the closed bathroom door knowing that on the other side there was a man who was willing to throw his life away.

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't think I'm capable of helping someone like tha-"

"You've already saved him once! Don't give me that bullshit that you can't."

'This is different dammit! I saved him because…well I wasn't thinking! How do you expect me to save someone who is willing to put an end to it all by getting hit by a truck!? I don't know anything about him, we're not friends, and…two weeks from now I'll be back home and what will I know that he isn't just going to jump off a bridge or something!?'

Gaara calmed and he sat beside me on the bed.

"_That's why you're here…to know more about him, to become friends…and to make sure he never has to feel that the only way out is death."_

'People commit suicide all the time…why is it so important to make sure he doesn't?'

"…_You didn't push him out of the way simply because you weren't thinking…you'll come to realize that his life is more important to you then you think."_

I sat still thinking over Gaara's words. I was so confused on why someone who seemingly had almost everything would want to end his life.

"Should I…ask him…why?"

"_If you think that's what you should do." _I frowned and stared at my hands; I carefully moved my broken pinky and flinched as a spasm of pain shot through my hand.

"I will…save him. I…will find a reason for him to keep on living and I will protect him." Gaara nodded and gently covered me with the sheets.

"_Good…I don't believe you will fail. You have a good heart Naruto which is why you have become his angel."_

I suddenly felt tired and I looked over at the small clock that hung on the wall opposite of me, right above the big screened TV, and I groaned on how early it still was. I laid in silence for a good while before memories of my short time at the "gates" of heaven came flashing through my head.

"Gaara…you don't remember anything of when you were alive?"

I couldn't believe how tired I was and my eyes drooped slowly.

"_No."_

"Does it hurt…?" I mumbled, half conscious.

"Does what hurt?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"If you try to remember…does it hurt?" I don't know if Gaara answered or not because I was too far gone by then. In the last few seconds before sleep completely dominated I thought I heard the door open and a dark figure entered.

'Sasuke…?' I feel asleep and smiled slightly as a warmth brushed over my face.

* * *

**A/N:** No romance yet....disapponting, no? But anyways uh...to me this was a pretty boring chapter, I wrote this only to get some major questions out of the way so that it'll be easier for me to have answers for them in the next chapter...if that makes any sense at all...ANYWHOZ, Review pleaze! Reviews makes my life a little bit more happier.


End file.
